Buenas noches, malas noches
by Nakuru Tsukishiro
Summary: Para preocupación de todos, ya no podían regresar esa noche a sus casas.


**Buenas noches, malas noches**

**Disclaimer:** Prince of Tennis y todos sus personajes le pertenecen a Konomi-sensei y asociados.

Buenas noches, malas noches

—¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento! —Kintarou continuaba con su cabeza gacha y sus palmas apretadas frente a esta, rogando no sólo con sus palabras, y aunque Ryoma estaba en silencio, su mirada también estaba en el suelo, parcialmente oscurecida por la visera de su gorra.

La satisfacción, demasiado cercana a simple alegría, que ambos habían mostrado poco antes, en la cancha, había desaparecido por completo de sus rostros, dejando sólo sus expresiones compungidas.

Era extraño verlos así... tanto, que Sakuno solamente se abrazó un poco a sí misma, pegando más su saco contra su cuerpo y permaneció en silencio.

La escena se había mantenido igual desde que habían llegado a la estación, después de una apresurada carrera que sólo los había llevado a confirmar lo que Sakuno había temido que podría pasar desde que un juego entre Ryoma y Kintarou se transformó en un set y este pasó a ser tres: el último tren ya se había ido.

Y por eso estaban ahora ahí, en esa extraña situación que Sakuno no sabía cómo debía tomar.

Estaba más preocupada que molesta, especialmente luego de confirmar que entre todos no tenían suficiente para un taxi, mucho menos para un hotel de ningún tipo, además del recuerdo de que tampoco estaban a una distancia lo suficientemente corta a la residencia de cualquiera de ellos como para regresar caminando.

Asimismo, era obvio que ellos habían entendido que jugar de noche por tanto tiempo cuando estaban lejos de casa no era la mejor idea y en cierta forma, ella también tenía parte de la culpa por no detenerlos a tiempo; pero a pesar de eso ellos eran los que peor se estaban sintiendo, cuando ella sólo estaba confundida al no saber qué hacer.

Sakuno mordió con suavidad su labio inferior.

Ya no tenían más opción que aceptar la situación y quizás incluso mejorarla, pues pasar toda la noche frente a una estación con esos ánimos era incluso peor que el simple hecho de no poder volver a casa hasta el día siguiente.

—Al menos... —comenzó, interrumpiendo a Kintarou y causando que un notorio silencio se formase, mas se arrepintió casi de inmediato al notar que no sabía qué decir. Afanada, Sakuno observó a su alrededor y sólo fue cuando levantó su mirada y notó el claro cielo, en el que no sólo brillaba la luna sino también algunas estrellas, que supo cómo continuar—: Está haciendo una bonita noche.

Sus palabras consiguieron que ambos también dirigiesen sus ojos hacia el cielo.

—¡Es cierto! —exclamó Kintarou, diciendo al fin algo diferente a sus incesantes disculpas, y una pequeña sonrisa dudosa se formó en su rostro, la cual pronto se agrandó cuando Sakuno le correspondió el gesto.

Ryoma sólo dejó escapar un corto sonido, que bien podía ser su forma de expresar su acuerdo con eso o quizás su aburrimiento, pero había sido lo primero que había "dicho" desde que habían dejado las canchas y Sakuno decidió tomar eso como un avance.

—Y Chitose me contó que una vez se quedó dormido en un parque hasta la noche —comentó Kintarou de repente, como si estuviese buscando algo positivo para decir de la situación—, y sobrevivió.

—¿Sobrevivió...? —preguntó Sakuno sin poder evitarlo. ¿Acaso Kintarou había pensado que estaban en una situación que casi podía ser considerada de vida o muerte...?

—No vamos a dormir en un parque —dijo Ryoma de inmediato y luego de un segundo añadió—: pero podríamos ir a uno.

—¡Podríamos volver a las canchas!

—O ir a un restaurante... —intervino Sakuno.

Al fin de cuentas, si encontraban algo que estuviese abierto las veinticuatro horas podrían esperar ahí hasta la mañana mientras tomaban algo, cosa que sería una forma mucho más cómoda de pasar el tiempo que quedarse afuera...

—Sakuno-chan... —dijo Kintarou en una voz extrañamente suave, observándola fijamente, cosa que Ryoma también estaba haciendo.

—Bien pensado, Ryuuzaki. —Kintarou movió su cabeza vehementemente, secundando las palabras de Ryoma, y Sakuno no pudo evitar que los colores su subiesen a sus mejillas, pero también terminó sonriendo luego de unos segundos.

Porque aunque todavía no había nada seguro sobre cómo pasarían la noche, poco a poco esta había comenzado a verse más brillante y no sólo gracias a la gran luna sobre sus cabezas, que iluminó el camino incluso más que los bombillos eléctricos una vez comenzaron a alejarse de la estación, en busca de algún lugar que todavía estuviese abierto.


End file.
